Over Obsession
by kiradayo
Summary: Di bawah langit mendung itu, di hadapan seseorang, gadis itu menyadari kesalahannya; /c/ khiikikurohoshi. Mind to R n R ?


Vocaloid © YAMAHA

* * *

><p><span>Over Obsession<span>

© khiikikurohoshi

―

Sukone Tei menatap langit yang mendung. Sekarang dia merasakan kegelapan dan hawa dingin yang terus menyergap tubuhnya.

KLANG! Sebilah pisau dapur terlepas sendiri dari tangannya yang sekarang sudah mulai gemetar. Rasa takut menghantui tubuh seorang gadis berambut panjang ini. Dia jatuh terduduk sambil memegang tangannya. Entah atas dasar apa, ada hantu yang merasuki jiwanya.

"Tidak," ujarnya lirih. "Bukan aku yang melakukan ini…" dia menatap tubuh manusia di hadapannya dengan wajah tegang. Matanya basah akibat menangis. Tubuhnya bergetar karena ketakutan. Rambutnya teracak tidak karuan. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan suaranya untuk tidak meraung.

Kagamine Len—pria yang dicintainya itu telah terbujur kaku dihadapannya dengan genangan darah dimana-mana. Wajah pria itu sudah sangat pucat bak manekin di penjual baju. Rambutnya tidak lagi indah berwarna honey blond. Hampir seluruh rambut pria itu berwarna merah _crimson _tanpa bekas. Tubuh pria yang biasanya harum itu kini tidak lagi demikian. Bau anyir yang menyesakkan disekelilingnya. Tak ada lagi ekpresi lain yang ditunjukkannya mulai saat ini.

Pria itu sudah tewas.

Dan pelaku yang membuat pria manis itu tewas adalah gadis kurang ajar yang berada di depannya itu. Dengan kondisi yang sangat tidak karuan. Dengan bekas darah yang bercipratan di sekitar wajah dan telapak tangannya.

Sukone Tei, gadis yang sangat terobsesi pada Kagamine Len itu adalah pelakunya. Karena cinta yang ditolak, setan merasuki tubuhnya yang tidak menerima hal itu. Dengan sebilah pisau dapur, dia mencabik-cabik tubuh pria manis itu tanpa sisa, tanpa bekas. Tak ada setitik tempat yang belum dia cabik. Jantung, paru-paru, hati, usus, tangan, kaki, leher, semuanya telah dia remukkan dengan mudah. Bahkan, harapan pria kecil itu untuk hidup bersama orang yang disayanginya.

Dengan mudahnya, atas dasar nafsu dan obsesi yang berlebihan, gadis ini, Sukone Tei, merenggut semuanya dari pria manis itu.

Oh… ironis.

GLEGAR! Langit sudah mulai menampakkan emosinya. Mereka menangis deras. Membasahi apa yang ada di bawah mereka.

"Tidak…" ujar Tei dengan suara parau. Tei menengadah, menatap langit kelam yang menangis—entah akibat kecewanya ia pada gadis kurang ajar tersebut, atau karena terenggutnya nyawa dari seorang pria polos yang manis.

Tei mengelus puncak kepala Kagamine Len. Basah, dingin… dan… menyedihkan. Gadis ini kembali meneteskan air matanya. Rasa menyesal yang sangat besar membanjiri tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Gadis ini melirik ke samping. Ada genangan darah yang bercampur dengan air hujan. Air 'darah' itu mengalir panjang.

Tak lama, Tei tersenyum. Bukan senyum tulus, melainkan senyum jahat. Dia kemudian mengelus puncak kepala Kagamine Len lagi, "Ihihihihihihi… aku tidak salah, kan?" tanyanya—entah kepada siapa. "Yang salah itu kau, Kagamine Len. Menolak cintaku dengan keji—menyebut-nyebut nama orang yang kau sayang dengan riang tanpa peduli perasaanku."

Tei mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Aku tidak menyesal sudah membunuhmu, Kagamine Len." Ujar Tei dengan suara berdesir. "Aku justru bersyukur. Orang yang kau sayangi itu—Kagamine Rin, akan merasakan penderitaan pahit sepertiku."

Tei menyeringai, seringaian yang sangat menyeramkan dan mampu membuat siapa pun bergidik melihatnya. "Kau memang pantas mati, Kagamine Len. Pantas. Pantas! Dan aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar!" serunya dengan emosi tak terkendali.

Tei membalikkan badannya. Berniat meninggalkan halaman belakang rumah Len. Nemun kemudian, dia menoleh pada jasad Kagamine Len.

"Aku…"

"―mencintaimu… Len…" bisik Tei. Gadis itu kemudian meninggalkan jasad Kagamine Len. Namun di tengah jalan, ketika dia berada cukup jauh dari depan rumah Len, gadis itu berjongkok dan menangis. Menangis sekeras-keras mungkin. Di sini, dia merasakan penyesalan besar karena telah merenggut nyawa orang yang dicintainya. Namun di sisi lain, jauh lebih besar perasaan kemenangan karena telah merenggut kebahagiaan Kagamine Rin—orang yang disayangi Kagamine Len…

Sungguh, sesuatu yang berlebihan itu hanya akan membawa bencana. Jadi, berhati-hatilah…

* * *

><p>⁰⁰₀• E N D •₀⁰⁰<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **FUNGAAAHHH! \(›O‹ )/~ sungguhan capek juga ngetik! (padahal Cuma 600an kata xD 3 page aja lho!).. habis dari tadi aku aneh lho. Agak lalod dan nggak cepat bergerak (penyakit anehku kambuh).. aku kasih tema agak ironis… dan mencoba kata-kata yang agak melankolis. Masih kurang yah ^^a.. ga ada bakat jadi puitis sih xD alah! Ga penting bakat ato nggak, publish aja deh!

Oh, iya. Kalo mau tau soal Sukone Tei, dia itu yandere dan (kayaknya) fanatik sama Len. Dan dia UTAUloids! Coba cari di paman wiki deh xDD

Thank you! xD

See you next time!


End file.
